Penantian Terakhir
by Dark Courriel
Summary: Awal sang bunga mengenal cinta—yang terlihat indah dan mempesona...Dengan kepakan sayap indah, kupu-kupu hadir menemani kesendirian sang bunga... / chpter 1/ Berkenan RnR?/ new fic setelah hiatus :)


_Awal sang bunga mengenal cinta—yang terlihat indah dan mempesona..._

_._

_Dengan kepakan sayap indah, kupu-kupu hadir menemani kesendirian sang bunga..._

_._

_Sang kupu-kupu menari sejenak, memberikan warna kehidupan__—__manakala membuat sang bunga berseri merona indah..._

_._

_Tapi engkau tak di sini dengan anggun__—__engkau berlalu pergi dan sang bunga melamun sepi menjadikan kuntumnya berguguran tak berarti..._

_._

_Kini bunganya tak lagi menampakkan kebahagiaan terpancar berseri dari kelopaknya yang mulai rapuh..._

_._

_Hanya tertinggal kenangan mimpi besar yang tersisa__—__setia menunggu sang kupu-kupu kembali berkepak di sisinya, meski kelopaknya mulai terkikis oleh waktu..._

_._

.

.

**Kimie sakiyurai' production.**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Penantian Terakhir© **_**Dark courriel**_

.

**a SasuSaku Fanfic**

**.**

**WARNING**** : Angst (maybe), Typo, AU, sad ending, tragedy.**

**. **

_Penantian Terakhir _**PRESENT**...

**Enjoy Here...**

.

.

.

.

**Kamu tahu?**

**.**

—**Awal bertemu denganmu itu adalah anugerah terindah.**

_Udara sore saat musim semi, berhembus kencang menyisir permukaan hamparan bukit hijau yang luas. Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil mengalun merdu, membuat perpaduan keindahan alam hijau dengan kesan damai. Di tempat ini pula kelopak bunga sakura saling berguguran__—__mempercantik lukisan kuasa Tuhan._

_Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut bersurai soft pink—tak henti-hentinya berlari. Helaian rambut pendeknya berkibar seiring mengikuti kaki kecilnya. Tanpa perduli dengan seseorang yang sibuk menggumamkan nama kecilnya dari kejauhan. Langkah kaki kecilnya masih sibuk berlari di hamparan rerumputan hijau luas—hingga tubuh mungilnya bersembunyi di balik pohon sakura yang saling bermekaran. _

_"Sakura kau di mana?" Itulah kata-kata yang ia dengar. _

—_Itu suara milik _Kaasan_-nya memanggil nama gadis kecil bersurai merah jambu dengan teriakan nyaring membelah keheningan di antara tumbuhan bunga liar yang berjejeran acak mempercantik suasana alam hijau di bukit kota Konoha._

_Gadis kecil bernama Sakura Haruno itu tersenyum kecil__—__membuat lengkungan manis tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Tak kala iris _emerald_-nya yang menyejukkan itu bergulir menatap punggung _Kaasan_-nya yang semakin menjauh._

_Lalu dari kejauhan, diam-diam seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Sakura, menatap dirinya dengan kagum__—__tepat seulas senyum kecil terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan. Tak henti-hentinya sosok bocah misterius itu memperhatikan si gadis kecil dengan seksama, hingga tatapan mata _emerald_ itu beralih menatap dirinya yang tengah diam-diam memperhatikannya. _

_Bocah laki-laki itu kini mendekat, mata _onyx_-nya melihat sesosok anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar tujuh tahun, dia terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang lembut__—__terlindung di bawah pohon sakura yang besar, melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari sinarnya mentari sore yang kini masih begitu menyengat di musim semi._

_"Hey, kamu kenapa bersembunyi?" sebuah suara lembut khas bocah laki-laki tampan terdengar mencoba memecah keheningan di bukit Konoha yang sepi pengunjung. Wajah imut miliknya tak hentinya menatap sang gadis kecil dengan penasaran, seraya tubuhnya ikut menyender di batang besar pohon sakura, tepat di samping gadis kecil itu berada._

_"Aku sedang lari dari _kaachan_-ku." Gadis kecil bersurai pink itu menjawab, seiring telunjuk jari kecilnya ia tempatkan di depan bibirnya. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa yahh!" katanya sembari memperlihatkan senyuman manis kearah lawan bicaranya__—__membuat rona merah semerah tomat hadir menyelimuti pipi chubi bocah laki-laki itu. Bocah itu mengangguk singkat membalas perkataan gadis kecil yang diam-diam menarik perhatiannya. _

_"Lalu kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" rasa penasaran yang sangat besar membuat mata _onyx_ itu kini bergulir menatap mata hijau klorofil milik Sakura dengan__—__agak malu__—__meski rasa berdebar-debar hadir merasuki perasaan bocah tampan itu. _

_"Aku.." Gadis kecil itu menjeda omongannya sejenak seraya menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih._

_"__—__benci saat minum obat. Pasti tadi _kaachan_ mencariku karena harus meminum obat-obat itu lagi, makanya aku pergi kesini," Lanjut Sakura kecil dengan sedih. Membuat bocah lelaki tampan yang tengah terduduk di samping gadis kecil berambut _bubble gum_ itu ikut merasa sedih. Meski baru pertama kali ini mereka bertemu tapi ada suatu perasaan kecil menghinggap dihati bocah laki-laki itu. Bahwa gadis itu tengah sedih. Bocah kecil itu kembali mengingat ucapan nyaring dari _Kaasan_-nya beberapa hari lalu, di kepalanya masih ingat jelas bahwa__—__seseorang butuh teman saat sedih. _

_"Jangan sedih, mungkin _kaachan_-mu menyuruh kamu minum obat karena kamu sedang sakit. Terkadang aku juga disuruh _kaachan_ agar minum obat saat sakit." Hibur bocah laki-laki itu menenangkan. Membuat perasaan nyaman hadir menyelimuti perasaan sang gadis kecil yang memiliki manik hijau yang tengah dirundung sedih. _

_"Hu'um!" angguk sang gadis cepat__—__membuat senyuman manis hadir dilengkungan bibir mungilnya. Dengan perasaannya yang kini kembali tenang. Lalu gadis itu pun mendongak, menatap mata _onyx_ milik sang bocah tampan di sampingnya seraya berkata, "terima kasih, karena kamu mau menemaniku di sini. Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya gadis manis itu, masih dengan senyuman ramah tercetak jelas di bibirnya._

_"Iya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa namamu?" jawabnya singkat kemudian ia kembali melempar pertanyaan pada sosok di sampingnya dengan agak kikuk. Tak lupa dengan senyuman tipis ia menatap sang gadis kecil._

_Gadis kecil itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" balasnya kemudian._

_"Umm, Sakura-_chan_ tapi maukah kamu menjadi temanku?" dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke bertanya pada sosok di sampingnya, hatinya berdebar-debar menanti apa yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura nanti. Dengan bergegas Sasuke kecil melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah manis Sakura sedetik lebih lama lagi._

_Sakura tersenyum senang, matanya yang berkilauan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan polos. Kedua pipi menggemaskannya kini dihiasi semburat merah__—__tak berbeda jauh dengan anak laki-laki di sampingnya._

_"Aku mau Sasuke-_chan_, sekarang kita jadi teman kan?" _

_._

_"Iya, janji jadi teman!"_

_Janji mereka berdua kini terikat dengan jari kelingking yang saling bertautan erat. Membuat suatu penyataan di Musim semi yang cerah, tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang besar. Membelai lembut perasaan di antara satu sama lain. Suatu ikatan yang tak pernah lepas yaitu..._

_._

—_**tali persahabatan.**_

**~oOo~**

Musim semi, di mana bunga sakura yang indah saling berguguran. Memperlihatkan kepenjuru hamparan bukit hijau ditempat ini, bahwa kecantikan bunga sakura begitu cantik untuk dikagumi. Nampak seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, terduduk menikmati angin sore yang berhembus pelan seolah bagai irama. Matanya yang indah itu menelusuri tiap-tiap _inchi_ hijaunya bukit itu dengan kagum.

Gadis dengan manik _emerald_ itu memegang sebuah kotak lusuh dalam genggamannya. Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak kotak ini tersimpan baik oleh gadis itu, menemani dirinya dikala kesendirian. Kotak kayu dengan aksen ukiran kecil menghiasi pinggiran kotak itu—memperindah dari karya pengrajin kotak tersebut. Tangannya yang kurus mengelus punggung dari kotak itu—dengan pelan.

Dirinya selalu ingat saat di mana kotak ini diberikan padanya, masih di bawah pohon sakura yang sama. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda—tak ada lagi sosok _**dia**_ yang seperti dulu menemaninya. Hanya tersisa jejak angin lalu dari anak laki-laki yang dulu sangat ia kagumi.

Kini Sakura berusaha tegar. Meski tak ayal air matanya sering terjatuh, tapi gadis itu tetap berusaha tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan. Dengan tiba-tiba gadis itu terbatuk kecil. "Uhuk.. uhuk.." Seketika darah segar itu merembes keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil, meninggalkan bercak merah dalam telapak tangannya. Mata beningnya mengalir tetes—demi—tetes cairan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan kembali?" katanya parau, gadis itu mendongak menatap lautan biru muda yang bertengger apik dilangit dengan mata hijaunya, mengingat disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mungkin takdirlah yang mempertemukan keduanya..

.

.

**Kamu tahu?**

**Saat kamu pergi, semuanya telah berubah. Kini aku berdiri sendirian. Tanpa bayangmu disisiku.**

**.**

_Gadis berambut soft pink itu menatap goresan langit dengan tatapan kagum, dengan sosok bocah__—__ikut duduk di sampingnya, menyender pada batang pohon sakura tepat di belakangnya. _

_Sasuke nama bocah laki-laki itu mencoba berdehem pelan, membuat sang gadis__—__mau tak mau__—__menoleh pada Sasuke._

_"Ahya, tadi apa yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan?" kata gadis berumur sembilan tahun itu, baru mengingat ada sesuatu yang Sasuke ingin katakan padanya, saat Sasuke tadi ingin mengajaknya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan keluar._

_"Ada sesuatu..." Sasuke berujar pelan, sedikit kikuk dengan keadaan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan penasaran._

_"Hemm~" gadis kecil itu merespon dengan menggumam pelan._

_"Aku senang, karena aku akan bersama _touchan_ lagi," kata Sasuke kecil, sebuah senyum tipis pun hadir di bibirnya. Tapi seketika wajahnya yang tadi bahagia kini berubah menjadi muram. "..tapi, aku akan pergi jauh Sakura," lanjutnya dengan sedih._

_Sakura yang tadi senang pun kini berubah menjadi terdiam. Mata _emerald_-nya masih mencerna perkataan Sasuke di otaknya. "Sasuke-_chan_ bohong kan?"_

_Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong, aku akan pergi menemui _touchan_," gumamnya pelan._

_Sakura kecil itu menunduk sedih. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tak apa aku senang."_

_Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dengan sedikit heran. "Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya._

_"Hu'um, aku senang kalo Sasu-_chan_ bisa bertemu _touchan_, Sasuke lagi. Itu tandanya aku turut bahagia karena Sasuke dapat berkumpul dengan keluarga Sasu-_chan_ lagi," katanya dengan jujur. Dengan senyum tulus hadir menyelimuti bibir Sakura. Bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu terdiam, sejenak Sasuke terpana pada sosok di sampingnya__—__ia tak tahu harus mendeskripsikan apa. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Helaian rambut hitam mencuatnya terbang mengalir diterpa angin. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya Saku- _chan_, aku janji akan kembali!" _

_"Sasu-_chan_ harus selalu janji kan? tapi tidak lama bukan," ujar Sakura kecil._

_"Iya aku akan kembali secepatnya, Sakura. Dan aku ingin Sakura mau menikah denganku saat sudah dewasa seperti _touchan_ dan _kaachan,_" kata Sasuke sedikit merona. Kemudian Sakura mengangguk singkat. wajahnya kini sama seperti Sasuke berseri dengan muka memerah tak kala ia mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang ingin menikahinya. Kini Sakura terdiam, terkadang di satu sisi ia sedih kalau Sasuke akan pergi dari Konoha secepatnya. _

_Sejenak Sakura mengernyit heran kearah Sasuke, sebuah kotak kayu kecil dengan ukiran di pinggir kotak itu terjulur kearahnya__—__siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke yang memberinya._

_Sakura terdiam memperhatikan kotak itu. "Ini untukmu." kata Sasuke seraya memberi kotak kecil itu kearah Sakura._

_"Ini untukku?" tanya Sakura bingung._

_"Iya, simpanlah. Setelah aku kembali aku akan memintanya."_

_Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu mengangguk. "Aku akan menjaganya!" katanya berjanji._

_"Berjanjilah, dan tunggulah aku di bawah pohon sakura ini, Sakura."_

_"Pasti Sasu-_chan_"_

**~oOo~**

.

.

Hari telah cepat berlalu. Kini hari berganti memasuki musim dingin, hawa dingin menyisir lembut menerpa wajah cantik Sakura yang semakin hari semakin pucat. Gadis dengan surai merah jambu itu tersenyum kecil, goresan dari tinta hitam memberi kesan cantik pada buku kosong yang ada dalam gengamannya. Sakura selalu senang menulis sesuatu yang disukainya di dalam buku kecil berwarna biru itu. Tak pernah terlewat jari-jari manisnya menggoreskan sesuatu hal, meski terkadang sekedar coretan biasa.

.

.

**Tuhan...**

**Aku selalu percaya pada sebuah harapan...**

**Hidup dalam batas ruang waktu yang tanpa batas...**

**Tapi hidupku singkat, serapuh gelas yang terlihat bening...**

**Aku selalu bermimpi, dapat menggampai impian tinggi yang ada dilangit bersama sang kupu-kupu...**

**tapi apa mungkin?**

**Sang bunga yang kini melemah, masih dapat meraihnya. Sementara sang kupu-kupu pergi mengarungi angkasa raya...**

.

.

Tiba-tiba angin dingin menusuk tulang persendian Sakura. Mantel coklat yang dipakainya pun tak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara di Musim dingin. Langit begitu mendung karena hari ini salju tengah turun. Gadis yang memiliki iris _emerald_ itu tetap duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang kini tak ada lagi guguran bunga sakura. Tangannya ia gosokkan perlahan mengurangi hawa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya.

"Sakura, berhentilah." Sebuah suara mengiterupsi pendengaran gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu. Sakura terdiam sejenak, tangannya yang tadi tengah menggosokkan telapak tangannya kini terhenti. Mata _emerald_-nya yang indah tanpa sebab berkaca-kaca. Masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Kumohon, jangan hidup seperti ini terus..." Lirih pemuda itu dengan pelan. Gadis beriris _emerald_ hijau itu masih menundukkan wajahnya, matanya semakin memanas dengan bulir-bulir air menetes di pelupuknya. Gadis itu kini bergulir menatap pemuda itu secara langsung.

"Itu sudah keputusanku. Apa Sasori- _nii_ tak pernah mempunyai harapan sedikitpun?" tanya Sakura pelan nyaris bagai sebuah bisikan

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku tak pernah ingin berhenti memutuskan suatu harapan terbesar, itulah mimpiku Sasori- _nii_. Menunggu sang kupu-kupu kembali berkepak, pada sang bunga yang semakin rapuh." katanya parau, Sakura tersenyum tulus, matanya memandang langit dengan jutaan impian selalu terbayang nyata di matanya.

Sasori pemuda dengan berambut merah itu terdiam, meresapi kata—demi—kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat milik Sakura. Ia gundah dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasori harus akui, adik semata wayangnya—Sakura—tak pernah mau berhenti menunggu sesuatu. Hal yang tak akan mungkin terwujud. Tapi gadis itu tetap bersihkukuh mempertahankan harapannya.

"Begitukah... Apa kau tak pernah berfikir Sakura. Tak selamanya harapanmu itu akan menjadi nyata. Itu hanya _ilusi_, kebohongan belaka! kau bodoh, hanya menunggu sosoknya yang kau pun tak pernah tau apa **dia** akan kembali. Dan kau Sakura, hanya membuang waktu yang begitu berharga!"

Kini amarahnya membuncah, Sasori tak pernah berfikir bahwa barusan ia membentak Sakura. Hatinya panas, ia sedih tak ingin Sakura harus berdiam di sini terus menerus dengan bodohnya. Masih banyak hal yang diluar sana yang terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi Sakura, ia heran apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut pink—adiknya. Sudah sembilan tahun lamanya Sakura masih selalu ketempat ini. Bukan tanpa alasan Sasori selalu mengkhawatirkan Sakura, ada sesuatu...

—gadis itu memiliki penyakit _Leukimia_ akut.

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan senduh, "Aku tak pernah menyesal telah memilih ini. Aku pun juga tak pernah lelah meski harus menunggu beribu tahun. Dan Sasori- _nii_ pernah tahu? Aku selalu senang berada di tempat ini. Rasanya aku bahagia menunggu sesuatu yang menjadi harapanku, aku tak pernah menyesal telah meninggalkan semua kebahagiaan di luar sana. Tempat ini sudah seperti impianku. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku menggampai harapan terakhirku." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum getir, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu cengeng. Gadis berumur 18 tahun itu menyeka air mata yang masih setia di pelupuk matanya dengan pelan.

**Brukk**...

Sasori tak tahu harus berkata apa. Serasa tubuhnya melemas seketika, ia masih diam berdiri terpaku, menatap wajah pucat Sakura yang tengah melihat langit dengan semilir angin menerbangkan helain rambut pink panjangnya. Ia sadar Sakura kuat karena harapannya. Dengan membuang segala keluh-kesah Sasori memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Rasanya ia memang harus mencoba—bahwa Sakura bersungguh-sungguh ingin menunggu Sasuke kembali...

—meski jiwa Sakura yang semakin lama semakin rapuh.

**~oOo~**

_One months later..._

Sudah sebulan lebih dengan sepuluh hari terhitung sejak hari di mana Sakura masih sehat. Di mana Sakura pergi keluar disaat salju turun di musim dingin. Tetap dalam pendiriannya gadis itu tetap keluar, pergi ke tempat di mana ia habiskan selalu di tempat itu—di bawah pohon sakura yang sama.

Tapi kini tak ada lagi senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya yang pucat. Gadis itu terbaring lemah—di ruangan yang serba putih. Dengan tindihan alat medis berada di sekitarnya. Tak ada lagi cahaya _emerald_ indahnya yang tepancar menyejukkan. Sakura masih tak sadarkan diri setelah sebulan dirawat.

"Apa Sakura tak akan terbangun lagi?" tanya parau seorang ibu muda yang memiliki paras menawan—bernama Mebuki Haruno pada sang dokter di hadapannya, seraya menatap sang putri tercinta yang terbaring lemah dikasur. Suaranya begitu bergetar, dengan sesekali tangannya menutup bibirnya menahan isak tangis.

"Aku rasa iya, hanya kemungkinan berapa persen Sakura akan tersadar dari koma-nya. Tapi mungkin sesuatu harapan kecil akan membuatnya sadar. Maaf, aku sudah berusaha semampuku." Jawab dokter cantik yang terlihat awet muda itu—setelahnya kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Mebuki yang menangis terseduh bersama Sasori.

_Dalam pikiran Sakura, gadis itu terhanyut sesaaat. Sebelum cahaya yang begitu silau nampak ada di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu di mana sekarang ia berada. Sakura tetap berjalan entah di mana, dan sampailah ia di tempat yang sangat ia ketahui__—__itu pohon sakura yang sama. Langkahnya semakin mendekati pohon besar itu dan juga menduduki dirinya disitu._

_"Sakura..." Suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba mengalun dengan lembut. Memanggil seorang gadis manis berambut soft pink itu__—__yang tengah menyender pada pohon sakura._

_Serasa Deja vu Sakura merasa tahu suara itu. Dengan slow motion gadis itu memutar arah pandangannya. Air mata nan bening itu meluncur dengan deras, keluar dari kedua bola mata hijaunya yang menyejukkan. Gadis itu terpaku, tak percaya apa yang kini ia lihat._

—_itu Sasuke._

_Sasuke yang selama ini ia tunggu..._

_Sasuke yang menjadi orang selalu dirindukan Sakura..._

_Sasuke yang selalu ia cintai..._

—_berdiri dengan tubuh tegap di sana, dan itu memang benar dia. Sakura menangis dengan sesenggukan, harapan terbesar apa yang ia harapkan kini terwujud. Dengan berlari di hamparan hijau. Sakura kini berlari kencang menghampiri satu-satunya sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sana._

_"Kau... benar-benar kembali, Sasuke- kun!" pekik Sakura seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tegap Sasuke. Sakura menangis__—__membuang keluh-kesah yang menghampiri kesehariannya. Pertahanannya pun kini runtuh seiring sosok pemuda bernama Sasuke yang berada dalam pelukannya._

_"Hn, aku kembali Sakura..." Katanya dengan seiring waktu pelukan itu semakin mengendur. Membuat Sakura merasa bingung menatap sosok sasuke yang lambat laun menjauhi dirinya. _

_._

_._

"Sasuke..." Setetes air mata bening itu keluar dari ekor mata sang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Semua penghuni yang ada dalam ruangan putih itu menarik nafas serasa bagai tercekat, gadis yang memiliki rambut _soft pink_ yang dipenuhi dengan alat medis di sisinya baru saja bersuara—menandakan tanda-tanda kesadaran dalam dirinya.

Sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan berpangku kedua tanganya, terbangun dari duduknya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura yang terbaring lemah. Sosoknya secara langsung menggenggam tangan kurus milik Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan milik Sakura dengan hati-hati, kemudian mencium punggung tangan yang pucat itu.

"Aku kembali Sakura, memenuhi janji kita. Apa kau merindukanku? kalau iya, kumohon..." jeda sejenak. "—Cepat sadarlah peri cintaku..." Lanjutnya dengan lirih. Tanpa perlu dibendung lagi setetes air mata keluar dari mata _onyx_-nya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun untuk menangis. Tapi kini berbeda, karena sosok Sakura hatinya menjerit pilu menatap gadis yang sangat ia cintai kini tergolek dengan lemah.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

_Halooo, ketemu aku lagi. Oke, setelah lama bermeditasi di dunia asli(?) aku akhirnya kmbali jadi diriku yg kedua #ngaco_

_sbetulnya nih fic udh lama kubuat. tapi yah you know. klo itu aku orang nya agak gk pede buat publish nih fic. tapi dengan tampng nekat akhirnya ku publish gara2 ngeliat author lain udh pada bikin cerita baru. dan aku slah stunya yg gak mau kalah dong. jiahaha #jadi ceritanya dia ikut2an doang._

_dan utk ide diatas mngkin udh mainstream kali yah. tapi aku bakal buat yg beda. jd jangan nyesel baca fic ku ini. hehehe :P_

_akhir kata, REVIEW? :D_


End file.
